Home Grown
The Holy Grail is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. It was made by Josten, an old moderator from Chill Lounge. This room's room code is 36321. If you join the room, say, "Hi" and please don't troll. We may seem weird, but don't feel scared to join in. We welcome all kinds of people! This room is notorious for its frequent dramatic arguments. Welcome home, where the wild run free. RP on the weekends only, please!__TOC__ Moderators We now have a dedicated room moderator. *''I_am_a_Jelly - Jelly is your ''room owner, try not to eat her/him... What is Jelly anyway? *'Olimm' - Olimm is a global moderator, but hangs out in THG for the most part. *'TheFlyinGiraffe' - Flyin is one of our room mods. Jelleh describes him as "Erm a sexy man beast? Like his profile I guess." Flyin is a cool giraffe. He is very proud of Jaelie. *'JaelieBean' - Jaelie is a cool mod. When Jelleh is asked to describe her he begins with "Well erm.. " Then Jelleh ends with "I have no idea! " Pandy describes her as nice, fun, and a good person. However, Pandy isn't supposed to have an opinion on this page. Former Room Owners and Moderators *'Josten' (former room owner) *'Serendipity2009' *'FishesWithKeys' (now the room owner of Teh Bleachers) *'Live2Die' ' ' Regular Users *'I_am_a_Jelly' - Just a Jelly. *'Countinho123' - Top of the list! C: *'Bluefeather_Art '- Tabby ("Blue") Would officially kill over the Elm Tree/Space Core Plushie. *'Wario5000' - Is also Cole who is the son of death and enemies with T *'t55656n '- I am T, lord of the jumbless. Master of cardigans and scarer of kittens... *'Housechips' - ("Toll House") *'xBailey '- Orignally Bailey6788 *'Need4Pwning' - Cody (The Ninja) *'wolfgirl2122' *'Lifeisacarride' ("Steve") - Rainbow Dashin', and other things; many things. *'IFUPT' *'nathanstone14 '(Nathan) - I'm rather respectful to the ones who show me respect. I'm friendly to most people. But if you piss me off. I can be sort of a dick. I tend to like being alone. If I want to be left alone, then leave me be. Also, I'd be aware of the mist. I hide there, and I won't think twice about dragging you in ;) *'death46' ' ' ("Vipe") *'HipsterZombie14' Shy, Awkward, Funny! *'Dragogod5' ("Dimitri") *'FunSize776' ("Abby") *'doga55' ("Josh") - The. *'mewnite9' ("Lewis") - I am the sexiest and cutest. *'AlphaWolfKiller1' ("Jarod") *'Doom287' - It's doom! *'Funnymouth '- The toaster. *'InVasNox ' - "Tally" is his nickname made by Pandy. *'BoogerJoe ' - A friend of Pandy's who lurks in the shadows. *'Annelle ' *'Main135s '- Our main man. (dont use this joke for me, few are allowed to. I will take it as an insult unless done by wolfgirl, flame, or jelly) *'Adinoydinosaur ' ("Connor")- He is a huge dinosaur! *'Angelman190 ' *'Carysonsonson ' *'IlunarI ' *'Lspeed98 ' ("Leah") *'Mortyman ' *'GamerKate ' *'LivinDeadGirl ' *'Marshallmattis ' *'Luckypies ' *'Numailia ' *'SophieMbaye ' *'Soaponarope1 ' - mauled by bear *'Vachon1234 ' - Many people call him "Vachy" but it annoys him. The only people who he allows to call him "Vachy" is Ki, who is his ex-gf, and Pandy, who is his friend. Pandy is more like a sister to him. Be aware of the tricks in his mind. For sure he is a tricky demon. *'insclidera ' - He likes to be called Dera. *'Vallintino '- The little weirdo. Former Regular Users This section is for users that haven't been active in the last three months. *'Jose00001' *'Cerrcerr' *'Scootter45' *'Wolffang46' *'AlphaMadara12' *'UpVoter' *'Angelwolf1234' - MOVED ACCOUNT TO BLUEFEATHER_ART *'Elmstar' - Riley ("Nightclaw") Former ruler of the Dark Forest. *'Bailey6788 ' - MOVED ACCOUNT TO xBailey *'xan34' *'theawesometwin' - Jake the Human *'aquaprofile' ' '- Beware of Crabs…they’re everywhere. *'Decemberdragon' ' ' *'Ares_Coltelli' ("Ares") *'rbstat' ("Ricky Bobby") *'SuavestPear ' ("The Creep") Notable Non-Regular Users *'AmberlyC' *'RinkuYakisback' *'Spiritwolf98' *'DanDaMan020' ("Dan") *'curiouscheshire' - *'1misty1' - I am Pandy's cousin . No flirting with my oblivious cousin, btw. *'SilverSpirit12 - I defy your hyperlinks. Bitch.' *'DinoLexRawrz' - Friends of mods! I am also ver loveable. ;) *'Devild0g - Doesn't talk much. Notable enough. ' *'Patapon3rules' Holy Grail Holy Grail Holy Grail Holy Grail Holy Grail